Changelog
Danger Update! (v1.8.1) Shelter Raids *Raiders can attempt to break into shelter to attack inhabitants or steal food and supplies. *The starting shelter door is now a weak, wooden door. *The shelter door can now be upgraded to be made stronger and more resilient to attacks. There are 2 further upgrades, a light metal and heavier metal door. *New craftable traps to keep them out: :: Paint Can Trap Spike Trap Shotgun Trap New Radiation and Oxygen Functionality *Radiation is no longer present at all times. Radiation clouds now accompany dust storms. *The oxygen filter is now used to provide oxygen for the shelter instead of clear radiation. *Oxygen filter must be upgraded to provide more oxygen as number of people in shelter increases. Recruit Loyalty ' ' *Newly recruited members of the shelter begin in auto-mode. Player must gain their loyalty before they receive full control over them. *Recruits can now be dismissed from the shelter. *Recruits that become too stressed or unhealthy will leave the shelter. *When recruits leave, there is now a chance they may steal something or sabotage an object. *There is now a chance that a recruit is a psychopath and may sabotage the shelter or kill a family member if triggered. New Pet *Player can now select a Horse as the shelter pet. Factions *Certain areas of the map are now controlled by dangerous factions. *Each faction have new and unique visuals and dialogue. *Factions are generally aggressive and like to jump into combat. Additional New Features *Doors now open automatically for characters. *Saddle and stable are craftable if the player starts with the horse. *Damaged objects may now catch fire. *Fire extinguisher is now craftable to put out fires. *Expedition parties may now encounter wolves and bears. *Added a ‘Move All’ option when transferring items. Bug Fixes including *The dog no longer targets dead enemies. *The Bucket toilet now remains full when exiting and reloading the game. *Player can now change first character in expedition set up if the second is wearing the hazmat suit. *Paint no longer refreshes on save data load. *Character no longer gains incompletable clean task if another character grabs the mop first. *NPCs can no longer target the dog in combat. *Two pieces of trash are no longer created when character cooks at Stove. *Player no longer loses items when trading matching item with full inventory. *Incinerator can now be moved in 'Rearrange Shelter' mode *UI for switching between characters in encounters now added. *Children’s animation when filling the pet bowl now displays correctly. *Recall party is no longer cancelled if player exits the game then loads save data. *No longer possible to send out 2 separate parties and use the camper van on both expeditions. *Characters with guns will no longer shoot at enemies that have died in the same turn in combat. *Correct stat icon now used at encounter results screen. *Attention icon for the intercom no longer overlays the encounter screen. *Characters now correctly receive trauma if NPC in encounter is killed by bleeding. *SFX for the freezers is now correctly controlled by the SFX sound slider in Options. *Bandages now always appear white when used in combat. *Paint stripper no longer turns walls grey. *Camera can now correctly focus on newly constructed room build built on new floor of left side of shelter. *Ladders can now be placed on the right side of shelter rooms. *Ladders no longer move position when crafted. *No longer possible to craft items in illegal positions. *Hair style that previously did not match avatar image now displays correctly. *Player is now correctly unable to trade items with NPC’s if there isn’t enough room in inventory. *Player can no longer search a location after fleeing from encounter there. *The excellent stove can no longer be used when the generator is out of fuel or at 0% integrity . *Character's foot no longer intersects stump in the Lumber Yard during encounters. *Metal Detector/Gas Mask/Binoculars no longer have a yellow border in the incinerator interface, it is now blue. *Selecting promise on The Other Shelter scenario will now allow the NPC to return to the shelter. *Hammering animation now plays when an adult female in the hazmat suit fixes a filter. *Character’s head now appears correctly when using all beds. *Able to move a stack of items for incineration when using incinerator. *Binoculars sight bonus remains active on expeditions after saving and loading. *The perception counter no longer resets after saving and loading if an expedition is on-going.' ' Changes and Balancing *Characters returning from an expedition now return from the right hand side of the screen instead of the left. *Menu music starts earlier. *Player can no longer search a location after fleeing from encounter there. *Controls screen updated to include new method of automating characters. *Automate Hazmat suit is now automatically returned prior to leaving for expeditions. *Power cord on 'Small Freezer' no longer appears in front of other objects. *Player can no longer repair objects that are in use. *Camper Van components are now recyclable *Cursor is now visible when placing shelter rooms, paint and paint stripper when using a gamepad. *Base trade value of leather has been changed from 8 to 4. *Reduced the time required to fix the Good Shower. *Reduced the amount of actions that create message in commentary panel. *Unique icons added to distinguish between objects being out of power, disabled or broken. *Quests and scenario names now appear when the location is hovered over on the map. ' ' Hatch Notes #4 New Pets *Fish- Helps reduce stress. *Snake- Great for catching rats, but don’t let it get too hungry… Controller Support *Game can now be played with USB controller on Windows. *Added controls screen for controller input in Options menu. Pets on expeditions *The dog can now be taken on expeditions to assist the party in finding items and help during combat *Dog attacks automatically in combat and is not player controlled. *The dog will run back to the shelter if the people on the expedition die. *The dog acts like taking a 3rd person in a combat situation. Monthly Leaderboards *New Leaderboard filter to list best Sheltered scores of the month. Balancing and Changes *Meat can now be used to feed pets. *Changed the stack size of shotgun and rifle ammo. *Changed the water cost when using the RV on expeditions. *If a party is subdued in combat, they will lose all items in their inventory and the expedition will continue as normal. *Camera can now be controlled using arrow keys. Bug Fixes *Updated the pet feeding times to reflect their descriptions. *Crafting timer has been added when upgrading core systems. *The highlight for the pet bowl now includes the wall plaque. *Pet corpses are now visible when loading a save after they had died. *Fixed the fuel begin doubled when using the RV on expeditions with 2 characters. *NPC’s now return dialogue if player attempts to recruit them. *Cycle arrows now on the family customisation screen for pet selection. *Super Irritating Guy will now ambush you if the quest if refused. Sheltered Hotfix Bug Fixes * Save data not loading correctly if the game was saved whilst a character was crafting at the Laboratory or Ammunition Press. Gameplay Changes * Flashbangs are now constructed at the Ammunition Press instead of the Work Bench. Hatch Notes #3 New Quests Note: Only found using the radio transmitter. * The Photo * Trade Caravan New Features The radio transmitter now has additional functionality: * Ability to broadcast frequencies to find traders and recruits. * Ability to scan frequencies to find quests. New Item * The Photo - needed to complete The Photo quest New Location * Recycling Centre Changes and Balancing * The map and radio transmitter have been combined together to make one object. * Increased frequency of Hinges appearing at Hardware Store locations. * Removed the reject transmission function from the radio transmitter. * Character automation tool tip now appears on day 3 instead of day 5. Bug Fixes * Solar panels integrity remains the same between saves. * Solar panels integrity now deteriorates slower. * Solar panels now appear correctly when being moved around. * The planter’s integrity now deteriorates slower. * The planter’s idle power has been removed, it will only use power when it is in use. * Planter lights now turn on when in use and off when not. * The planter now saves correctly when seeds are planted in all states. * When changing language mid-game, the object names now update into the new language. Steam only) * The first journal entry will be added into the journal after the tutorial is completed. If the tutorial is not played, the entry will enter as normal. * Characters now gain a small amount of trauma after eating desperate meat. * Expeditions will correctly now end if the party is wiped out in combat by a quest/scenario NPC. * Sam Smith Bug has been fixed, saves currently affected by it will now be able to perform normally, but they will be stuck with the Sam Smith name and the silhouette being white. Future saves will not be affected by this. Hatch Notes #2 Scenarios * 2 new scenarios Objects * Water Condenser - Gathers moisture from the air to convert into usable water. * Meat Storage - Meat is now a different resource from canned rations. Meat must be stored in a freezer to prevent spoilage. Unlike canned rations, meat must be cooked to prevent food poisoning. * Freezers - Three new tiers of a craftable object that allow the player to store meat. Visual and UI Improvements * Updated moon sprite. * Added more scenery to the ground above the shelter. * Added new highlight to shelter room placement. * Changed the highlight when moving objects in the shelter. * Added an icon to the Work Bench table indicating if player has available resources to craft item. * Indicator added to the intercom to show when someone is at the door. Bug Fixes * NPC’s with guns now have a chance of having bullets to use in combat. * Added text to the quest section of the journal for when the player has no active quests. * Changed the way trade values are assigned, no more uneven trades. * Protection Racket NPC now damage filters when they leave the shelter if the intercom was ignored. * Exiting the game when the recycling plant is in use will no longer cause you to lose your items. * Airport icon re-added to the map. * Updated description of the Laboratory to include the intelligence level needed to craft homemade medicine. * Updated the description of flashbang, grenade and pipe bombs to explain how to use them on expeditions. * Luxury Toilet sprite changed so less space is taken up in the shelter. * Audio now correctly plays when disarm attempt is blocked. * Fixed an issue where using bombs in scenario boss encounter would occasionally soft lock the game. * Luxury Shower description changed to say it reduces trauma when used. * Increased the time between character hints being displayed. * Changed some of the quest text for The Super Irritating Guy. * Characters now mention when the shelter is out of power and the generator needs fuel. Combat and Quests Update! New Features * New Quest Feature - 6 Quests have been added to the game. * New Scenario Feature - 3 Scenarios have been added to the game * Quest tab added to Journal. Player can use this to track active quests. * First Aid Kits can now be crafted. * New look for the in-game UI. * Bandages added to the game. Bandages are used to remove the ‘Bleeding’ status effect. * Menus can now be scrolled through using a mouse wheel. (Steam only) * Able to automate characters by using the H key as well as the HOME key. * Junk items have been added to the game. * Improvements made to encounter user interface to bring it in line with new combat UI. * UI style and colouring has been changed. Menus are now brown with white text. * Flashbangs can now be crafted at the workbench. * Pipe Bombs can now be crafted at the workbench. Combat Updates * New Combat UI. * Ability to disarm enemies in combat. * Ability to steal from enemies in combat. * Ability to use items in combat to damage enemies and heal your characters. * Ability to defend in combat to reduce incoming damage. * Bleeding is now a status effect in combat causing those inflicted with it to lose 5 health at the beginning of their turn. * New status icons in combat (dazed and bleeding). * Able to loot enemy’s weapon if they were killed or subdued in combat General Changes * New encounters UI. * Grenades can now be found at locations. * Snares and Rat Traps can now be harvested multiple times per use. * New background image for Airport location. * New background image for Barracks location. * Fog of War has been removed from the map. Locations now appear as question marks and change icons when they have been discovered. * New information overlay for solar panels. * New image for Luxury Toilet * Changes to upgrade cost of Level 3 and 4 Work Bench. * Changes to crafting cost of various tiers of Water Butt. * Changes to crafting cost of various tiers of Pantry. * Changes to crafting cost of various tiers of Storage Crate. * Reduced crafting cost of ladders. Bug Fixes and Changes * The following objects now use the correct icons in the workbench menu: *# Small Water Butt *# Toilet *# Bed *# Medium water Butt *# Medium crate *# Bunk Bed *# Efficient Shower *# Efficient Toilet * Able to turn 2 person expeditions back into one person expedition without having to leave the expedition setup menu. (Steam only) * Recycling plant now correctly stops functioning at 0% integrity. * Recycling plant cannot be put into a continuous loop by recycling nothing. * Pantry descriptions have been updated. * Spelling correct for the Auto Pantry * Fixed graphical error with women cargo pants in combat * Combat will now end immediately if an NPC is killed by a counter attack. * Reduced the rate of encounters in wasteland. * Trauma is now correctly applied to character after killing enemy in combat. * Combat resolved UI has been changed. * Luxury beds description has been updated to include the fact it removes the food poisoning status when used. * Grammar changed in the description of the painting item. * Spelling correction in the description of homemade medicines. * Snare traps will no longer collide with objects when being moved. * Avatar image for girl no longer shows 2 heads when a certain head was selected. * Arrows in the expedition setup menu have been changed to green. Hatch Notes #1 Gameplay Changes * Added a Laboratory to craft new items and medicines * Added an Ammunition Press to create ammo for weapons * Added new locations * Create artwork, including paintings and sculptures to place around the shelter. * Added a Recycling plant to recycle/deconstruct unwanted objects into components * Added new customisations for all characters * Changed the way paint works so it will now cover the whole wall it's applied to * Added randomisation of wires and room variants to the game to create more varied looking shelters * Toy Box and Book Shelf can now be deconstructed * New icon for the Circuit Breaker item * New Schematics to be found for objects and weapons Update #6 Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue with expedition characters becoming stuck if shelter doors are left closed. * Fixed an issue with items vanishing when transferred between storage areas. * Added a localisation string for the infection status. * Fixed an issue where recruited characters with food poisoning did not vomit. Gameplay Changes * Integration of Leaderboards into the game. Update #5 Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where family surnames would appear as ‘Smith’ in the save slot menu. * Fixed an issue with the generator not correctly providing power for showers. * Fixed an issue where collected schematics were vanishing following save data load. * Fixed an issue where special weapons were not correctly increasing stats. * Fixed an issue where characters would not appear when zoomed out in certain resolutions. Update #4 New Features * Characters become desensitised to cannibalism after repeated harvesting of corpses. * Characters can end the suffering of another catatonic character. * Other family members can continue crafting objects that other character has started. * Binoculars and Metal Detectors are now craftable. * Rat Traps are now craftable. * Characters now explain why they are unable to use punching bag due to them being tired. * Lumber Yard is now a discoverable location on the map. * New art for shelter visitor interface. * Audio feedback added to notify player that third task given to character is not registered. * Various actions now have sound effects. * Locations now have their available items randomised periodically. * Increased number of scrap yards that can be found. * Added sound effect for cycling between characters. * Added audio to encounter results. * The journal will now reflect characters becoming desensitised to murder after repeated killings. * Added new background images for the following locations: *# Bank *# Lumber Yard *# Factory Bug Fixes * Tier 2 shower now uses correct icon at Work Bench. * Players can now scroll through their storage inventory. * Characters no longer become stuck when two parties return from an expedition at the same time. * Added several missing translations. * Parties no longer become stuck at locations when 2 separate parties radio in at the same time * Player can now scroll through storage inventory when storing items found during expedition. * Experience gains and level ups for characters on expeditions no longer appear at top left corner of shelter view. * Occupied graves now save correctly after game is exited. * Increased experience received from using punch bags * Increased experience received for winning in combat * Catatonic characters no longer have a text string in their hover over state. * Limited the number of clothing colours available to NPCs to prevent odd coloured garments. * Bucket Toilet now consumes less water when cleaned. * Changed the stats for characters that are recruited at the shelter so they are similar to those found in the wasteland. * The Journal can now be closed with the ‘X’ button * fixed not being able to close the "locations searched" summary panel * fixed several instances of overlapping text labels in other languages across various panels * Fixed "owned" count of tools, food, water, books, toys and records when in the item transfer panel * The jukebox now works and plays music Update #3 Gameplay Changes * The Game Over screen will now feature an obituary detailing how each family member died. * Cause of death has been added to the commentary panel when someone dies. * An information panel has been added to the customisation screen explaining stats and traits. * An information panel has been added to the final customisation screen explaining pet abilities. * New paint colours have been added. * Tool descriptions now state what the tools do (increase fix craft speeds). * Books, records and toys will now be stored in the mains storage if they don’t have the relevant storing objects. * New backgrounds have been added and previous backgrounds have been upgraded. * Tutorial pop ups will explain each illness as they happen. * When the first person dies a tutorial pop up will explain the different options. * A tutorial has been added explaining automation. * The cat/dog bowl will now have a plaque to make it more visible. * The map will now tell you the last time you visited a location when you hover over it on the map screen. * A hint will now tell you when there is no water for the shower or toilet when a character tries to use them. Bug Fixes * The RV is now selectable when complete. * HUD elements will now appear when rearranging the shelter. * Audio and language settings will now save and not revert between sessions. Update #2 Gameplay Changes * A maximum time between rainfall of four days. * Water is now more likely to be found whilst exploring. * Construction materials (plastic, wood, nails and duct tape) are now more likely to be found whilst exploring. * Gas masks can now be found whilst exploring. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where pressing Esc at the end of the tutorial would stop the player from being able to interact with objects. * Fixed an issue where the Main Menu wasn’t working at certain resolutions lower than 1920x1080. * Added a clickable link to the Steam forum for the game. Update #1 * Today, the first game update for Sheltered will be knocking on your rad doors. It’s a small, but important, fix we’ve implemented after you reported that catatonic family members were stealing the bunker’s entire inventory before death. After the update, catatonic family members who die will no longer take everything with them into the afterlife. Mini-Update #1 * Controls screen now displays the PC controls instead of game pad controls * Fixed full screen options bug * Fixed character naming bug (can now name ALL characters) * Added inventory scroll arrows to the trade screen. Will allow access to the full shelter inventory when trading from inside the shelter (will appear in all trades) * Changed the colour of the character select arrows on the expedition setup screen to make them more visible * Moved the mouse camera movement boundary closer to the edge of the screen to allow access to the character stats without moving the camera * Missing text lines added * UI Text bugs fixed Please note: Unfortunately the save data changes have resulted in the unavoidable situation where you will have to start with fresh save data. Launch *Game greenlit and in Early Access. Category:Gameplay